GILLIGAN'S NAME
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: For decades Gilligan's full name was under debate among fans of the series until creator Sherwood Swartz revealed it in the season one DVD. This story focuses on Gilligan's full name and how he just became known as just Gilligan.
1. Chapter 1

**GILLIGAN'S NAME **

_Hello this fic will focus on the confusion of Gilligan's first name. It was debated among fans for years. Bob Denver who played Gilligan had thought that it might of been Gill Egan since everyone yelled at him and his name was run to together. Years later later Sherwood Swartz revealed his first name to be William. In this fic I researched for possible birth places for Gilligan to be born in but since Gilligan was born in the early 1940's I am not sure how accurate everything will be. This will be my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it._

_A.N. I do not own Gilligan's Island. Also I do not own the names of Gilligan's parents, brother or sister. The names belong to TereseLucy384 who I got got permission to use. I would also like to thank her for her big help in helping me get started so thank you TereseLucy384._

* * *

JUNE 21, 1942

Patrick Gilligan pushed his glasses back up his nose and breathed in the fresh water breeze of Presque Isle Bay. He and his family had just spent the day at Presque Isle State Park and were taking a water taxi back to Dobbins Landing. He looked down at Danny his 2 year old son to find him curled up sleeping next to him and to his left his 5 year old daughter Bridget who still seemed to be wide awake and enthusiastically telling his wife Ellen how much fun she had today. He looked at his wife, who was pregnant with their third child, as she laughed that contagious laugh of hers as she rubbed her belly. There was about a couple weeks left in her pregnancy but she was in an extremely good mood and since Patrick had the day off from his Curator job at the Erie Maritime Museum they took the opportunity to spend the day at the Presque Isle State Park. The kids played in the playground and and went to the beach and they bird watched. Danny just watched them and Bridget excitedly pointed them out. There were about 8 other people on board and some were yawning. Then three things seemed to happen at once the motor of the water taxi suddenly stopped, it started raining, and Ellen gasped.

"Folks this is Captain John Harding speaking," came the water taxi's Captain on the loud speaker. " It appears that we are experiencing some engine trouble. I have radioed the Coast Guard station for assistance who will be here in 15 to 20 minutes so just sit back, relax and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or my first mate William Moore."

"Daddy should we worry," asked Danny who at this point had woken up.

"Of course not son," replied Patrick. "The Coast Guard is sending another boat to help tow us back to shore and then we'll be home in no time."

"Uh Patrick," Ellen gasped holding her stomach. "Patrick I think I have gone into labor!"

"What really are you sure," a shocked Patrick asked?

"Yes," Ellen breathed. "I've been having contractions for the past hour and I figured we would make it back in time before my water broke but now my water broke and the baby is coming righ now UGHHHH!

"Kids stay with you mother I am going to go speak with the Captain,"Patrick replied getting up as lightning lit up the sky as Bridget hugged Danny and wiped away a tear running down his cheek.

"Captain Captain," Patrick called through the thunder. "Captain how much longer for that other boat my wife is in labor?"

"It won't be for another 20 minutes," he replied sounding concerned.

"I don't think she can wait that long," Patrick his voice beginning to rise as he heard his wife groan and Danny begin to cry.

"We'll see if there is a doctor on board,"the Captain replied scooping up the microphone. "Attention everyone we have a woman in labor is there a doctor on board?"

Patrick, the Captain and the first mate looked back at the other passengers, which were 4 adults and 4 children. The men looked at them apologetically, the women bit their lips and the children were 16 and younger and looked terrified. Then the first mate spoke up.

"I am a fourth year medical student and I delivered a couple of babies just last week," he replied as Ellen screamed.

"I was trapped in an elevator with my pregnant wife and had to deliver our child," the Captain replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for quickly we need blankets, a pocket knife, the boats oxygen, and if anyone has any alcohol with them we are going to need it," First Mate William Moore quickly replied.

**. . . . .**

Ten minutes later Patrick sat at the end of the boat with the other men and their children, his two children on either side of him in his arms while the mens's wives help with Ellen. The thunder was becoming more frequent and as he heard the bellow of the Coast Guards horn in the distance he heard a baby start to cry. His new babu! He looked down at his two children and smiled. They smiled back at him.

"It's a boy,"replied First Mate William.

Everyone cheered and clapped the men patted Patrick on the back as he got up with Bridget and Danny. They went over to Ellen and the crying baby.

"Oh Patrick isn't he beautiful," Ellen replied exhausted kissing the baby's head.

"Yes he is," he replied with tears in his eyes. Both he and Bridget stroked his head just as he stopped crying and looked up at everyone smiling. Danny smiled and copied his father and sister and ruffled the hair on his head. Patrick and Ellen looked into each others eyes and instantly knew what to name their new son.

"William, Captain," Patrick replied getting up and shaking the Captain's and First Mate's hands. "We can't thank you enough for helping to bring our son in this world. We will be naming him William John Gilligan."

"It is an honor sir," First Mate William replied choking up.

"You are quite welcome," replied the Captain.

The Coast Guard finally reached them, check to make sure the baby had a space blanket to keep warm and brought them back to shore where an ambulance was waiting to take Ellen and William Gilligan to the hospital.

* * *

_So that is what I have so far. This is the first chapter and as soon as I write the last two chapters I will post them. For now I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my very first fic._


	2. Chapter 2

_In this next chapter I take you through Gilligan's childhood where he goes through a few nicknames. Please enjoy!_

**AUGUST 27, 1947**

William, his brother and their friends were at Scott Park playing baseball. William was out in right field, his friend Skinny Mulligan was in the left, and his brother was protecting first base. Skinny's older brother, Sean was coming up to bat when William was distracted by a yellow bird that flew into a nearby tree. Then he heard everyone yelling at once.

"Billy, catch the ball," he heard someone yell.

"Willy, pay attention," called his brother.

"Billy," called several voices!

"Willy, watch your head," both Skinny and Danny called!

William looked up just in time to see the ball coming right at him. Before he realized what was happening he was on the ground holding his nose.

**0o0o0o0**

"William, what was so confusing about catching the ball," Bridget asked as Danny sat their brother down on the bench, pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to William to stop his bleeding nose?

"Because, everyone was calling me Billy and Willy all at one time," William answered, still holding his nose. "Billy doesn't even make any sense because there is no B in William. So why is it that people who are named William are called Billy?"

Danny looked at Bridget who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," she answered reaching over Danny to ruffle his hair. "But maybe Dad might know when we ask him tonight. Now we should really be getting home for lunch."

William's nose had stopped bleeding by the time they got home and they explained what had happened as their mother, Ellen, cleaned William up for lunch.

"Well," Ellen replied as she finished with her youngest son and placed Danny's handkerchief in the wash. "I think the only thing that really matters is what you want to be called. As long as you hold yourself tall and say your name with pride nobody will mess with it. Now, what do you want to be called?"

"Willy," Willy said proudly, sitting up straight on the kitchen stool in between Danny and Bridget who both smiled.

"That's my boy," Ellen said as she ruffled his hair. "Now who wants peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Oh oh oh, me me me me me," Willy replied bouncing up and down on his stool.

As he bounced he caused the stool to topple sideways into Danny, whose hand knocked over the pitcher of lemonade. Ellen managed to catch the pitcher before it could hit the floor but the lemonade still spilled all over the floor. As this was happening the top of Danny's stool landed on the handle of a spatula, causing a pie Ellen had made earlier, to catapult into the air and land right in Bridget's face.

"Oops," Willy replied looking around apologetically. "Sorry!"

Everyone just broke out in laughter.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 28, 1953**

11 year old Walter Stuckmeyer looked down at his new corrective shoe which was a tight, thick brown boot to help make his toes grow straight. Almost everybody laughed at him. The only ones who didn't laugh were his friends Willy and Skinny. He looked up across the Tracy Elementary School playground as he heard Willy's contagious laugh from across the playground. The next thing he knew Willy ran up not looking winded at all while Skinny was trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Walter how's your foot today," Willy asked sitting down next to him as Skinny plopped down on the other side of him.

"It's all right," Walter replied shrugging. "It's only been a week but it'll take a while until anything happens."

"Don't worry," Willy replied patting him on the shoulder. "Before you know it your little piggies will be as straight as can be and then you can you run all the way to the market with them."

Walter stared at Skinny who just smiled and shrugged. Willy can be confusing at time but he always got the message across. At one point he was being called Silly Willy Gilly.

"Hey Silly Willy Gilly," they would sneer and call.

"Yeah, so, what's up," he would just say and smile at them.

Once he had done that they would stop smiling, looked confused and answered him. They stopped calling him Silly Willy Gilly altogether and got caught up in his contagious laughter.

"Thanks, Willy," Walter replied smiling. "You always know how to cheer someone up."

"No problem," Willy replied sitting back on the bench and looking out at the playground.

"Hey, guys," called their friend Fatso Flanagan. "Do you wanna play kickball? Walter you can be the catcher if you want."

"Yeah sure," Walter, Skinny and Willy replied.

They all gather around for a game of kickball. Once Willy was up to the plate they all backed up a little bit because knowing Willy they would probably end up with a bloody nose.

Billy Maguire pitched him the ball and Willy ran to it and kicked it high up into the air. It bounced off of a telephone poll, off of a school window, then off of the windshield of a car in the parking lot and then bounced towards a door that was opening and grazed the head of their History teacher, Mr. Bennett knocking off his toupee. Everyone froze waiting to see how he would react.

"Oh Will," he simply laughed as he touched the top of his shiny bald head.

Everyone in the schoolyard burst out laughing as the school bell rang.

* * *

**JUNE 22, 1957**

It was the day after Will's 15th birthday and the Gilligan family, minus Bridget who was still in college, was spending the day at the Presque Isle State Park. William rode with his parents, Skinny and Walter while Danny drove his car with a few of his friends. Ellen picked up Patrick at the museum then drove to Dobbins Landing where they would ride the same water taxi Will was born on.

"John, it is so nice to see you again," Ellen called as they approached the water taxi.

"It's great to see you all too," he replied as he hugged Ellen, shook Patrick's and Danny's hands and ruffled Will's hair.

"Will, Will, Will," John replied shaking his head. "Will, every time I see you you've grown a foot."

"John it's only been a couple of week," Will replied smiling. "I've only grown like two inches."

Everyone laughed as they all got onto the the boat and Captain John started the boat and they took off.

"So John this is you very last day right," Patrick asked from behind the Captain's seat.

"Yep that's right," the old Captain replied. "It my time to retire. 7 years in the Navy then 30 years a Captain of this boat. Cora and are moving to Florida to help out our youngest daughter with her new baby."

"Congratulations, that sounds really nice," Patrick replied. "I wish the best of luck to you."

As this was happening Bridget came out from her hiding spot next to the Captain and walked up behind Will and covered his eyes.

"Surprise," Bridget whispered in his ear.

"Bridget, you made it," Will replied gasping.

He bounced up and hugged Bridget so suddenly that he knocked Danny's keys out his hand and into the bay.

"Oh no my keys," Danny shouted! "Captain, stop the boat I dropped my keys in the water."

"Don't worry I'll get them," Will replied and before anyone could do anything he took off his shoes and sock, took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

"WILL," everyone shouted as they all ran to the side of the boat as the Captain stopped the boat and got up to join them.

It was three minutes before anyone spoke.

"How long has it been," Ellen asked worriedly?

"Three and a half minutes," Captain John replied looking at his watch just as Will came to the surface.

"Found them," he replied proudly.

Patrick and the Captain pulled him back onto the boat and Ellen and Bridget covered him with a blanket. Danny patted on the back.

"Will, that was awesome," said Danny impressed. "Thank you."

"You'll make a great sailor one day Will," the Captain replied.

"Thanks John," Will said smiling.

"Maybe we should start calling you Will the Gill from now on," Danny said. " Am I right."

They all agreed and laughed as Captain John restarted the boat and continued on to the Park.

* * *

_Well that is all I have for now I hope you like it. I have a chapter or two to go and maybe an epilogue. I'll work on it this week and post the next chapter this weekend._


End file.
